


TG: Sportstuck

by apocalypseGeneticist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypseGeneticist/pseuds/apocalypseGeneticist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU where all of the trolls are in university on various sports scholarships. Many of the relationships in this work are based on canon/semi-canon relationships in the comic, be they red or black romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aradia Megido

Aradia Megido was woken by the sound of her best friend, Karkat Vantas, burning his hand while cooking breakfast. She turned over in bed and watched as Karkat ran past her bedroom to the bathroom, holding his hand and muttering “Goddamn it, goddamn it, goddamn it,” as he went. She smiled, sitting up in bed and standing up. She stretched and yawned, checking her phone. She always woke up to two texts from Sollux Captor, her boyfriend, and they were different every day. Aradia jumped in the shower, dropping her towel just in time for Karkat to run out of the bathroom.

As the water poured over her, Aradia contemplated how odd the next few months would be. She and most of her friends were finishing their junior year at college in June- just three short months away. Many of their group- especially Karkat- were stressed out about becoming seniors, but Aradia was nothing short of excited. She was assistant captain of Ternia College’s volleyball team, and her captain was a senior- meaning that if everything went according to plan, Aradia would be next in line to be captain come September.

Aradia dried herself off and walked into the kitchen. “What are we having?” she asked Karkat, grabbing a grape from the bowl in the fridge. Karkat gave her an exasperated look, sighing as Aradia ate three more grapes before grabbing the entire bowl and setting it in front of her.

“Bacon, eggs, bagels, and… grapes, apparently. Can you make the coffee? I’m a little busy trying not to burn shit.” Aradia never drank coffee, but she made it every morning. She thought it was only fair, considering Karkat cooked breakfast every morning and never ate more than a couple strips of bacon or a slice of toast before leaving for early morning practice.

As she scooped the grounds into the filter, Aradia looked out the tiny window that she and Karkat found was their only view from the kitchen, placed right over the sink. In the distance she could see Ternia College’s main campus- where most of the indoor sports arenas and the track were located. She turned on the coffee maker at the exact second Karkat filled the tank up with water. While he was busy making sure the water didn’t spill, Aradia spun around and flipped the bacon. It was almost perfectly choreographed- until she went to grab a grape and Karkat rushed full-force into her on the way to the toaster oven, knocking them both to the ground. Karkat stood up quickly, cursing under his breath, while Aradia laid on the floor for a while longer, giggling to herself.

After the two had eaten and gotten dressed, Karkat headed out for his practice. After he left, Aradia counted herself lucky that early morning practice was optional for the team- otherwise she’d never see Sollux. She grabbed her book bag and headed to the coffeeshop around the corner, where she and the rest of her friends hung out before classes started.

When Aradia walked in, she immediately started beaming. All of her friends- besides Karkat- were there, and they were already seated at their usual spot. Sollux and Vriska were arguing baseball strategies, while Eridan was up at the counter getting coffees for himself and Feferi. _I hope she notices him soon_ , Aradia thought. _It’s almost painful to watch him throw stares at her_. She walked over to Sollux, kissing him twice on the forehead before sitting down. He had already gotten her a chai tea, as he did every morning.

“Hi there,” he whispered with a smile, lingering on the _i_ as he normally did.

“Hi to you,” she whispered back, taking a sip of her tea and feeling goosebumps cover her body as he slid his hand over her shoulders. As she looked around the coffeehouse, watching all of her friends laughing and talking about their sports and classes, Aradia knew she was truly happy.


	2. Tavros Nitram

_Don’t look, don’t stare. You’re embarrassing yourself. She’s going to notice you staring. He’s_ already _noticed, look away. Say something to Feferi or Aradia or something._

                Tavros Nitram took a sip of his coffee and stammered something unintelligible to Feferi, still staring at Nepeta against all of his better judgment. Feferi was deep in conversation with Aradia and Kanaya, but perhaps Tavros had spoken louder than he thought, because she looked over at him and cocked her head to the side, giving him a look of legitimate confusion. “Sorry, Tavros, did you say something? I didn’t hear you.” Her eyes always looked so warm and inviting; maybe that’s why Eridan was in love with her. She cared about every single person in their little group, always wanting to please.

                “Oh, I, uh- I was just wondering when, um. When your first swim meet is.” Tavros could feel his face beginning to flush at the realization that not only was Feferi looking at him, everyone in their circle was- especially Equius. Even through his jet-black sunglasses, it was apparent that Equius was staring daggers at Tavros. _He knows. God dammit, it’s so obvious; of course he knows. Does anyone else notice?_

                “Oh, it’s next Thursday! Are you going to come and watch?” Feferi’s face lit up. Tavros wanted nothing more than to go to a game or meet where Nepeta would be cheerleading, but now he had to tell Feferi he would go or risk meeting more suspicion from Equius, not to mention hurting her feelings.

                “Sure,” Tavros managed to mutter. “Wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

                “Equius and I wish we could come too,” Nepeta interjected, “but I’m cheering for the football team that afternoon and Equius has been training non-stop. His shots keep going wild and missing the mark completely.”

                Vriska sent a sneer in her direction. “Well, maybe if musclehead would stop weight training right before archery practice every day, he’d be more accurate.”

                “What I do in my free time, in class, or in practice, is none of your business, Serket, nor will it ever be, and it’s not your place to tell me how I should be practicing.”

                Vriska put her hands up in feigned submission. “Hey, I’m not telling you how to live your life.” Her sly, knowing grin crept its way back onto her mouth as she stood up, grabbing her coffee cup. “I’m just giving you some helpful tips,” she said in a sickening sing-song voice before walking away. “I’ve got sociology in ten minutes, so I’ve gotta go. See you at practice, Captor.”

                Tavros could hear Equius’ teeth grinding from across the table and silently prayed that he wouldn’t end up the target of his rage. Nepeta barely noticed any shift in mood, however. She was Equius’ best friend, and an incredible one at that, but she was painfully oblivious to these kinds of things sometimes. Feferi turned to Equius, reaching over Nepeta to put a hand on his leg.

                Tavros saw it almost in slow-motion: Feferi rubbing her hand on his leg, spurring a glare from Eridan. She started to give him some words of support, something along the lines of “Don’t pay attention to Vriska,” but she was cut off by Equius looking down at her hand and then up at her. He glared at her as if she were the one who had insulted him, calmly took her hand off of his leg, and thrust it back at her.

                There was space next to Feferi’s seat, and Tavros immediately took the opportunity to roll over to where she was seated. However, he only had time to put a hand on her shoulder before her eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the coffeehouse crying. Eridan looked too shocked and angry to do anything about the situation, and everyone else sitting down looked around awkwardly, waiting for someone else to get up and say something.

                Tavros swallowed his fear and walked out into the cold, late-winter air. He could see his breath in front of his face, white and frosty. He looked around and saw Feferi, shaking and crying. Her breath was coming out in shivery pulses, but it seemed different, somehow. The colour was different, and it was thicker, curlier. It looked more like her hair than normal breath did, with its endless waves and curls, dragging all the way down to her hourglass hips.

                It wasn’t until Tavros pushed his wheelchair over to Feferi that he saw the cigarette in her hand as she brought it to her mouth.

                “Feferi!” He shouted, taken aback. “You’re smoking?”

                Feferi looked down at Tavros as if she were looking right through him. “Yes, Tavros. I’m smoking.” She took a drag, exhaling it directly over her head. “That’s the only way I can get up in the morning, knowing I’m going to have to deal with people like Vriska and Equius, and still smile all the time. I’m not some sort of perfect princess.”

                After that, Tavros sat in silence as Feferi finished her cigarette. When she was done, she butted it out, dropped it to the ground, and gave Tavros a kiss on the forehead before walking to the pools.


End file.
